hodfandomcom-20200215-history
Rudolfo Inmichinstin Onalgospiel
Lord Rudolfo Inmichinstin Olnalgospiel Enrosario was born outside the city of Ogion, Birthday, and is the only son of Michealchango Sunmagina Ligmintantor Olnalgospiel. Rudolfo was one of the members of Kord D’Nall’s band of heroes, as is noted for being a skilled fighter. The rest of his family consists of his mother, Salanna Hunanana Jillian Inmichinstin Onalgospiel and one sister, Sarahna Jillian Olnalgospiel, both who died young in his life. Early Years As a child, Rudolfo struggled with schooling due to his dyslexia, so he took up his father’s trade and learned to smith. He worked for his father many years at a smith in the City of Ogion, crafting gnome weaponry. He later taught himself how to fight with the weapons he was making, and took a few lessons from a local guard with the little silver he made a week. As a child, Rudolfo idolized his older sister, Sarahna. He later shared his sister's love for extreme sports as he grew older. When Rudolfo was about 18 years old, Sarahna suffered a tragic fate. An accident caused her and the climbing team to fall to their deaths, leaving only one survivor alive to tell the tale. Rudolfo, saddened by his sister’s death, took up mountain climbing as she did before him. Rudolfo would be gone for weeks at a time, and would return home from his adventures only to come to an angry alcoholic father, and an abundance of late work. Disheartened, Rudolfo quit mountain climbing and returned to his job in Ogion. {C}Several years later, Salanna, Rudolfo’s mother, was put to death on false charges of adultery, leaving only his father as the last living family member. Rudolfo, being upset with his father, decided to leave for Neral and start anew. Heroes of Destiny 'Rudolfo first met Kord D’Nall when they and several other city members, one of whom was Silas Ral, volunteered to go look for a lost caravan. Later throughout their journeys, Rudolfo had made a wish to a powerful entity that lied within the Temple of Light to Bilon in Neral. He wished that he would become "The Greatest Adventurer that Ever Lived". Upon making such a request, he was given a special bag that granted him the ability to take nearly anything he wanted from somewhere else. ''(See Rudolfo's Satchel) '''Rudolfo's'' ''familiar'.' Rudolfo, though not a strong spell caster, picked up a fleeble familiar during his travels.(See Ankara)'' Rudolfo's later years, Rudolfo retired from the Heroes of Destiny for an easier life. Durring the Diamond Gala in Dubal he told the public: "I've decided to embark on a whole new kind of adventure, one that I'm not prepared for, but am looking forward to the bounty and stories to bring with me." In which he proposed to, and later married Lady Rosearette (Her full name after marriage: Lady Rosarette Melodia Quintallia Olnalgospiel Enrosario). He then started his new life in Ogion. With his new found resources, he decided to take the popular Gnomish trade of tinkering, in attempts to create "The perfect adventuring gear". None of the gear he ever crafted were ever popularized, and were often criticized for being impractical. His most notable device is the “Long and Short Word Type Setterizer and Absorbant Ink Paster and Dispenser”; A stamp-like tool with interchangeable letters which is dipped in a ink soaked sponge. Rudolfo’s says his dyslexia was the reason he crafted the device as it was always difficult for him to write. Handwriting is no longer a problem when each letter is designed, allowing the user to write letters by stamping them one word at a time. Gnome inventors in Memkot took a liking to the device, crafting new and more modernized versions of the device which eventually became the standard tool when used to copy books written in common.